Le Billard
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Co-écrite avec Olivia Weyr de Telgara. Un billard posssédé et notre couple favori...


Encore une enquête, pourtant Vicki ne se sentait pas d'humeur, pourquoi avait-elle accepter d'enquêter dans une salle de jeu clandestine, tout deux travaillaient sur des disparitions de jeunes et leur investigations les avaient menés ici dans cette salle, à la sortie de la ville Le bâtiment était aménagé de manière assez disparate, d'un coté des salles encombrés de jeux d'arcade, d'autres de jeu de type casino et au sous sol étrangement se trouvait une salle aménagé de manière feutrée dans le style assez bourgeois, seul trainait au milieu de la pièce un magnifique billard de bois sombre.

C'est par cette pièce qu'avait décidé de commencer notre chère détective

Henry était à l'étage entrain d'utiliser ses talents sur le gérant pour savoir s'il connaissait les jeunes, Vicki inspectait la pièce, elle trouvait ça étrange, une pièce spéciale pour un billard. Elle reconnu cependant qu'il était de toute beauté, elle laissa sa main effleurait le contour. Le bois était doux sous ses doigts, doucement elle les laissa glisser vers la feutrine bleue et un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Elle attrapa la boule blanche et la lança sur le tapis, cette dernière répondit sur trois des bandes avant de rentrer dans le trou juste à sa droite. Henry : Vicki...

Sa voix sortit la jeune femme de sa rêverie et elle croisa le regard du vampire, avait un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Vicki : Tu as fini ?

Henry : En haut oui.

Vicki : Et ?

Henry : Il ne sait rien.

Vicki reprit son inspection de la pièce, tournant autour du billard la main toujours posée sur le contour. Henry avançait vers elle, la regardant faire

Les gestes étaient lents, sensuels et pourtant ils ne faisaient que s'effleurer du regard. Leurs battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Henry fit un pas pour contourner le billard mais cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de fuir.

Ils étaient très près, l'un de l'autre, trop près. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du fuir mais le souffle du vampire sur son visage la fit frémir.

Henry : Tu es belle...

Vicki : Henry non...

Pourtant ses mots s'évanouir quand il l'embrassa, un baiser avec bien plus de douceur que la première fois. Vicki se sentait défaillir sous ce baiser, Henry l'étreignit un peu plus près de lui. Vicki essayait de se raisonner de lutter pour sortir de ses bras mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait tellement refoulé ce qu'elle ressentait que là, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie s'abandonner totalement à lui, ne plus lui résister. Henry sentait le cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérait, il ressentait son désir et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il descendit ses baisers dans le cou de sa partenaire qui ferma les yeux de plaisir. Passant une main sous ses fesses, il souleva la jeune femme et l'assit sur le billard. La jeune femme resserra ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire tout en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle mourait d'envie de faire ça depuis un moment maintenant. Henry quitta ses lèvres pour la regarder. Doucement il retira ses lunettes et les posa plus loin avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec un certain empressement il dégrafa les premiers boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme pour pouvoir plus aisément embrasser son cou la détective retira le manteau du vampire et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise laissant la douceur de ses mains effleurer la fraicheur du corps du vampire.

Elle le sentit frissonner, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Pourtant le vampire n'était pas prêt à se laisser dominer même si il trouvait ça plus qu'excitant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, chacun chercha dans le regard de l'autre le désir. Leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement, se séparant pour mieux se retrouver. Henry couvrit de doux baiser le cou de sa partenaire qui de son côté se hâtait de défaire les boutons de la chemise du vampire. Le bout de tissus ne fit pas un pli et tomba à terre rejoignant le manteau. Vicki ferma les yeux se concentrant sur ses autres sens, de toute façon sans ses lunettes elle ne voyait rien. Du bout du doigt, effleurant à peine sa peau, il replaça une mèche de cheveux, il avait comprit en la voyant fermer les yeux, sur quelle pente elle voulait jouer. Henry se décida enfin à lui retirer son chemisier. Elle déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres avant de partir à la découverte du torse du vampire qu'elle parcourra de ses lèvres. Sous la sensation plus qu'agréable que cela produisait chez lui, il décida de lui faire lui aussi découvrir, il déposa ses mains de chaque côtés de ses joues lui volant un baiser puis il laissa une des ses mains glisser le long de son cou effleurer sa poitrine puis son ventre. Vicki laissa son dos glisser sur le tapis du billard entrainée par le poids du torse de son amant. Appuyé contre elle, il laissa ses mains descendre pour dégrafer son jeans. Le tissu résista quelque peu mais le vampire savait y faire du haut de ses 480ans d'existence et le jeans et les chaussures rejoignirent le reste des vêtements les laissant que très peu vêtu. Vicki, les yeux toujours clos, laissa sa main partir à la rencontre d'Henry et quand elle rencontra son torse, il lui prit la main et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

Ce simple petit geste avait eut pour effet de faire accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la belle détective. Henry se mit à embrasser le bas ventre de la jeune femme remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il embrassa et titilla de sa langue experte. Quand il la sentit réagir, il décida de reprendre son exploration, remontant toujours plus haut, il lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue. Avec Gourmandise, elle lui captura la langue pour échanger un baiser des plus passionnés. Vicki qui caressait tantôt le dos, tantôt le torse du vampire laissa sa main glisser jusqu'au boxer de Henry, du bout des ongles elle titilla la zone qui se trouver juste au dessus de l'élastique, sa main descendit un peu plus bas caressa le tissu qui masquait encore l'intimité du vampire. Se sentant réagir, il pressa le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien.

Henry : Tu me rends fou.

Vicki : Alors tais toi et fait moi l'amour.

Henry : Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Vicki : Mais s'était un ordre...

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase décidant qu'il était temps de cesser de jouer. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, pourtant il savait qu'elle tenait les rênes depuis le début et qu'elle choisirait le moment ou les choses deviendraient sérieuses. Henry effleura la jambe de sa partenaire remontant jusqu'à la cuisse, ses doigts vinrent se heurter au petit string à dentelle de la jeune femme. Il commença par caresser le tissu doucement. Puis glissa sous l'élastique entrant en contact avec sa chair chaude. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'attrait du jeune vampire. D'un geste sur, il déchira le string non sans un grognement de mécontentement de la jeune femme. Mais quand il commença une caresse plus qu'intime, l'intonation de voix de Vicki changea

Vicki : Henry...

Il sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre la chamade, et le vampire ne savait plus ce qu'il désirait le plus, toucher son cœur, son corps ou son âme. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser dès plus enflammé, Henry quitta les lèvres de sa partenaire pour aller jouer avec l'intimité. La titillant de sa langue. Vicki se cambra et gémit de plaisir. Mais lorsqu'il introduisit ses doigts plus profondément en elle, elle eu l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre, et il ne l'avait pas encore mordu. Mais alors qu'il continuait de jouer avec elle, il retira le dernier bout de tissu qui cachait encore son intimité et où il se sentait plus qu'à l'étroit. Sa partenaire jouait de ses mains sur toute la surface de son corps froid. Le vampire laissa l'intimité de la jeune femme pour aller capturer fougueusement sa bouche. Vicki glissa sa main à l'entrejambe du vampire et commença à caresser le sexe de son amant. Henry réagit immédiatement à cette caresse, sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que l'intensité du baiser redoubla. Une des mains de Vicki se dirigea vers les fesses du vampire, finalement elle abandonna ses caresses, pour lui retirer son boxer

Vicki : Maintenant !

Il la réajusta sur le billard et d'un geste vif, il la pénétra, Vicki laissa échappé un gémissement profond. Henry entama des mouvements de va et vient avec son bassin, sa langue titillait la poitrine de sa partenaire, ses mains étaient posées près ses hanches. Laissant ses mains descendre toujours plus bas, il glissa jusqu'à ses cuisses, elles étaient fermes et musclées. Sa peau était douce, la situation était de la folie douce et pourtant il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Abandonnant sa poitrine, il l'embrassa, avant de lui suçoté le lobe de l'oreille se dirigeant toujours plus vers son cou. Vicki savait exactement où il voulait en venir, des tas des questions envahirent son esprits, est ce que ça allait faire aussi mal que les autres fois, utilisez t il son don sur ses maitresses pour leur faire oublier la douleur mais se don ne marchait pas sur elle, son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus. Henry la serra dans ses bras intensifiant les mouvements de son bassin pour se perdre toujours plus profondément en elle. Il savait son angoisse.

Henry : Fais moi confiance Vicki...

Vicki : J'ai peur...

Il embrassa doucement sa nuque avant d'enfoncer ses canines dans sa carotide. Elle gémit entre douleur et plaisir, elle était à deux doigts du plaisir ultime et sa respiration commençait à se faire désordonner. Les mouvements de bassin du vampire s'étaient intensifiés, leurs mains s'étaient jointes ainsi que leurs lèvres. Vicki était au bord de l'évanouissement de plaisir, Henry était tout proche du moment ultime, pourtant cet instant de jouissance mutuelle, ne vient pas. C'est comme si une force extérieure, les poussaient à poursuivre leur ébats, mais leurs désirs si longtemps retenus, ne leur fit pas s'attarder sur ce léger détail.__Henry se laissa prendre dans les filets de cette force mystérieuse, la jeune détective lui faisait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Il quitta ses lèvres pour lécher la plaie qu'il lui avait fait dans le cou un peu plus tôt la faisant frissonner un peu plus même si tout son corps était parcouru d'onde de plaisir. Les va et vient d'Henry se firent plus lents, plus profonds, leur échange gagna en tendresse à défaut de pouvoir gagné la jouissance. Vicki ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son amant.

Vicki : Henry...

Henry : Vicki...

Ils se sentaient se perdre dans leurs ébats comme pousser. Henry senti la jeune femme commencer à paniquer.Mais cette panique n'empêchait pas Vicki de désirer toujours et encore le vampire. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils ne pouvaient plus s'en défaire, l'intensité de leur regards accentua, c'était comme s'il leur intimait l'ordre de continuer de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Vicki captura les lèvres du vampire, sa respiration était vraiment rapide. Henry sentait le danger mais il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, de maîtriser ses envies. Dans sa tête Henry essayait de se raisonner, de reprendre la situation, mais rien à faire, son désir était le plus puissant, il avait repris les caresses sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Henry : Que m'arrive t il ? Je dois me ressaisir ! Il faut que je me détache de son corps de sa peau si douce.

Chacune de ses pensées à l'égard de la détective était remplie de passion, ayant pour effet de redoubler en caresses et baiser.

Dans un ultime effort, il se dégagea de Vicki; la repoussant.

Henry: Vicki stop! Non arrête

Il se retira d'elle, luttant contre la passion qui lui dévorait le cœur. Il ramassa ses affaires sur le sol et se rhabilla avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle était là, nue sur se billard. L'expression de son visage lui fit mal au cœur.

Henry : Vicki...

Les larmes inondèrent les yeux de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha et après lui avoir passé sa propre veste autour des épaules il la serra dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa brusquement

Vicki : Je te déteste...

Il la gifla, il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour la faire reprendre ses esprits.

Vicki resta un moment sonné, autant étonné par le geste de Henry que par sa propre attitude. Le vampire se risqua à s'approcher de la jeune femme, il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Vicki était gênée, elle n'osait croiser le regard de son partenaire, sa respiratoire qui jusque là était normale s'accéléra, Henry le ressentit. Il ne résista pas à l'embrasser, le baiser s'enflamma en quelques secondes, il fit tomber la veste qu'elle avait sur les épaules et elle se retrouva de nouveau nue.

Henry : Tu me rends fou, Vicki...

Vicki : Chut...

Henry : Vicki, non, il ne faut pas...

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer, l'embrassant tendrement.

Vicki : (reprenant quelque peu ses esprits) J'ai peur Henry...

Elle était là nue dans ses bras, il ne savait plus quoi faire, tiré entre deux émotion contradictoire... Cette femme lui faisait envie mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, quelque chose de dangereux se tramait. Il déposa à doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme afin de commencer à se dégager, mais Vicki le ramena brutalement vers elle, et l'embrassa, elle le poussa contre le billard.

Henry Vicki ressaisit toi tu n'es pas complètement toi !

Vicki : La ferme !

Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme, elle avait laissé le désir l'envahir et la guider. Il grimpa sur le billard afin de passer de l'autre côté et de s'éloigner ainsi de la jeune femme, Vicki lui attrapa le pied le faisant trébucher. Son dos vint heurter le tapis du billard, Vicki sourit puis elle prit place à califourchon sur lui. Elle se mit à couvrit de baisers le torse du vampire, elle attrapa les mains de se dernier qu'elle déposa sur son propre corps l'invitant à la toucher, la caresser, guidant ses mains. Vicki captura les lèvres Henry qui ne pu résister plus longtemps, il la voulait tant. Mais pas dans ses conditions, pourtant sa peau était si douce, ses lèvres si tendre... mon comment résister. Les mains sur ses hanches, il la repositionna correctement et entra en elle. Doucement il laissa ses doigts remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de se glisser dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Henry avait le loisir d'observer les réactions de la jeune femme, elle avait les yeux fermés, préférant utiliser ses autres sens. Il voyait chacune de ses réactions. Il tendit son autre main vers ses seins qu'il caressa doucement. Frôlant sa peau sans vraiment la toucher, il la senti frissonner. Sans geste brusque, il laissa redescendre ses mains vers ses hanches qu'il empoigna avec fermeté afin de la guider dans ses mouvements. Vicki n'avait pas besoin d'être guidée, elle posa ses mains sur celle du vampire et les fit glissait jusqu'à sa poitrine tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient, Henry se redressa pour jouer de sa langue sur les seins de la détective. La respiration de Vicki s'était de nouveau accélérée. Les mains du vampire glissèrent dans le dos de sa compagne qui se cambrant pour lui donnait plus d'accès à son corps dénudé. Laissant ses mains descendre vers ses fesses avant de remonter pour attirer la jeune femme à lui. Collant son torse contre le sien, il respira son parfum dans son cou. Caressant ses seins coincés entre leur deux corps, Henry lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Saisissant le visage de son amant entre ses mains, elle lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue avant de l'embrasser.

La respiration de Vicki se fit plus profonde, se laissant totalement allé aux émotions. Un halo de lumière verte commença à envelopper le couple à leur insu en même temps que leur relation gagnait en douceur et en profondeur. Pourtant Vicki faiblissait, Henry sentait ses forces fuir le corps de sa compagne à chacun de ses va-et-vient. Il sentait son cœur ralentir alors qu'il aurait du s'accélérer à l'approche de l'orgasme. Henry devait réagir, portant son parfum de Jasmin l'enivrait.__

Vicki : Henry...

Les yeux clos, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux blonds de sa compagne, entrant toujours un peu plus profondément en elle. Affirmant un peu plus chacune de ses caresses. Le cœur de Vicki faiblit un peu plus encore, ses battements se faisant un peu plus erratique. L'inquiétude commença à gagner le vampire...Ses mouvements de va et viens ralentir, son inquiétude gagnait du terrain dans son esprit faisant faiblir son désir pour la jeune femme, c'est alors qu'il le perçut, un danger! Il planait dans la pièce, sur eux. Il s'écarta de Vicky qui malgré son état fébrile tenta de le retenir en elle, il se fit plus violent pour se dégager. Le danger était plus présent que jamais.

Vicky : Henry!

Henry : vicky non!

Il prit son regard noir espérant faire revenir la jeune femme à la raison mais son don de persuasion ne marchait pas sur elle. Il la fit basculer sur le billard et se redressa. A défaut que son don fonctionne sur elle, il espérait la faire réagir en lui faisant peur.

Henry : Vicki, je t'aime, mais là il faut vraiment arrêter. Ou on n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, elle était faible au bord de l'évanouissement. Alors que lui venait de se nourrir il avait la force de résister, et son inquiétude pour la jeune femme était plus forte que tout.

Vicki : (faiblement) J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dis ?

Henry : Oui, mais reste avec moi. Vicki, je t'en pris.

Complètement épuisée, Vicki luttait de toutes ses forces contre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Henry l'empêchait de sombrer en lui parlant, il avait la sensation que si elle fermait les yeux, il la perdrait.

Henry : Vicki parle moi !

Il sentait la jeune femme faiblir, il quitta le billard et porta Vicky, à peine éloignait du tapis qu'elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits, sa respiration regagna peu à peu son rythme normal. Vicky et Henry se rhabillèrent sans quitter le billard du regard, l'un comme l'autre avait fait le rapprochement entre leur étrange comportement bien que très agréable et le billard !

Vicki se mit debout, mais eut un vertige, Henry la rattrapa avant qu'elle touche terre.

Henry : Hé doucement, je t'ai prélevé un peu trop de sang et l'effort à été conséquent.

La jeune femme sourit aux images qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager bien qu'ils soupçonnaient que se soit d'origine diabolique, avait été riche en émotions. Il lui avait aussi dit "je t'aime" et ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était dans ses sentiments. Pour éviter de trop penser et de prendre la fuite, elle décida de se concentrer sur son affaire, après tout c'est pour ça qu'elle était venue. Bien qu'elle ne regrettait pas la tournure qu'avait prise l'affaire. De nouveau les images de leurs ébats lui revinrent en mémoire accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Elle se donna une gifle pour retrouver ses esprits, Henry la regarda surpris Vicki capta son regard et lui sourit. Henry s'approcha d'elle et lui passa dans le dos pour l'entrainer avec lui. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce, s'était trop dangereux pour eux deux. Vicki tenait à peine debout et il s'en voulait.

Henry : Il n'y a rien ici, je crois qu'il vaut mieux enquêter ailleurs.

Vicki : Tu as peur ?

Henry : Peur de te perdre oui. Regarde-toi, tu es plus pâle que moi, et moi j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Vicki : Du genre ?

Henry : Je n'ai pas vu le soleil depuis plus de 450ans.

Vicki : Bonne raison en effet !

Henry appela un taxi, il y déposa Vicki, il donna l'adresse de son appartement au chauffeur, vu la circulation il voudrait une bonne demi heure au chauffeur pour arriver sur place, ça lui laisser largement le temps de se nourrir encore un peu pour retrouver toutes ses forces et ensuite il serait en mesure de s'occuper d'elle.

_**Appartement de Henry Fitzroy**_

Henry déposa la jeune femme sur son lit, elle avait repris quelques couleurs, retrouver presque sa fougue naturelle cela dit elle était fatiguée, son corps et tout son être aurait voulu dormir mais elle luttait.

Vicki : Henry il faut qu'on parle !

Henry : La nuit prochaine, Vicki. Tu es épuisé.

Vicki : Alors pourquoi m'as tu conduis ici.

Henry : Pour que je sois sur que tu te reposes, je commence à te connaitre, si je te laisse faire, tu vas te mettre à bosser aussitôt que tu arriveras à ton bureau.

Vicki : (en colère) Je n'ai pas besoin de nourrice.

Henry : Parfois je me le demande, tu es tellement...

Vicki : Tellement quoi ?

Henry : Reposes toi, je te promets qu'on en parle demain.

Vicki fit la moue, elle devait se résigner, il ne céderait pas il était aussi têtu qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et fut rapidement emporté par le sommeil, Henry resta un moment à la regarda dormir, elle était si belle. Finalement il quitta la pièce pour se rendre au salon prenant soin de fermer les portes. Il se posta devant la baie vitrée, les mains jointes dans le dos, il fixait la ville plongeait dans la nuit. Les moments d'intenses plaisir partagés un peu plus tôt défilant dans sa tête, il ferma les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de sa peau, son désir mais il fut vite sortit de ses pensées par cette étrange sensation de danger. Quelque chose d'étrange émané de ce billard, il l'aurait juré, mais il ne savait quoi. Il poussa un long soupir puis s'installa devant son bureau. Puisse qu'il ne pouvait rien faire cette nuit autant en profiter pour travailler sur son roman graphique surtout qu'il devait bientôt le rendre.

Henry ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il sentit le jour naitre à l'horizon. Il repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la chambre, ou il savait que Vicki venait de s'éveiller. Mais avant il récupéra la télécommande et abaissa les stores des baies vitrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la jeune femme sursauta. Sur la défensive, la jeune femme le foudroya du regard. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du vampire. Puis il s'approcha d'elle, elle était mignonne, elle portait une chemise trop grande pour elle, et ses pieds nus sur le sol, la rendait vulnérable.

Henry : Bonjour.

Vicki : Bonjour, quelle heure est-il ?

Henry : Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Vicki : L'heure pour toi d'aller dormir ! Je t'emprunte ta douche et je file !

Henry sourit à la gêne de la jeune détective.

Henry : A ce soir ?

Vicki répondit d'un geste de la main et sortit, une fois seul dans sa chambre, il retira ses vêtements et se glissa sous ses draps chauds emplis de l'odeur de la jeune femme, il huma son parfum avant de s'éteindre.

_**Nelson Investigation**_

Vicki : Parfait, tu es déjà là ! Je veux que tu cherches tous ce que tu pourras sur l'envoutement, la possession de corps et d'âme, des objets qui possèdent, enfin ce genre de truc !

Coreen : Des objets qui envoutent ? Comme quoi ? Et quel genre d'envoutement ?

Vicki hésita à répondre, elle se sentait gênée et puis une question la travailler.

Coreen : Allez Vicki si tu veux que je t'aide et que je sois efficace il faut que tu me parles !

Vicki : Hier soir lors de notre enquête dans la salle de jeu, il s'est passé une chose étrange !

Coreen : Etrange comment ?

Vicki : et bien….

Coreen : oui…..

Vicki : Henry et moi avons été pris dans une sorte de….. de je ne sais pas trop quoi afin bon on s'est retrouvé avec ce billard et…..

Coreen : Et…

Vicki : Nous avons….Nous avons eut le besoin et l'envie de laisser nos désirs s'exprimer et plus nous nous exprimions et plus nous en avions envie ! C'était….

Coreen : Agréable !

Vicki : oui ! Non, étrange !

Coreen : oui évidemment c'est étrange que deux êtres qui se désirent depuis des mois finissent par succomber à la tentation !

Vicki : non ça n'a rien avoir je t'assure, il y a autre chose !

Coreen : ou tu aimerais qu'il y est quelque chose !

Vicki lui lançant un regard qui en disait long. Coreen amusée se lança dans les recherches, de son côté la détective s'enferma dans son bureau remuant ses craintes. Elle savait que de son côté certes elle avait été envoutée mais elle désirait le vampire depuis longtemps mais si Henry avait juste était envouté, s'il ne ressentait rien à son égard, ce moment magique deviendrait…..Non elle ne voulait pas y penser. Toute façon elle serait fixée ce soir avec la conversation qu'elle avait tenu à avoir. Elle se plongea dans le travail pour s'aérer l'esprit. Vers 16 heures Coreen fit son entrée dans le bureau.

Coreen : J'ai une piste ! Certains démons étant trop impuissant pour se matérialiser d'eux même prennent possession d'un objet qui envoute par la suite des personnes se nourrissant de leur forces jusqu'à les consumer enfin les faire fusionner avec eux !

Vicki : comment on s'en débarrasse ?

Coreen : aucune idée mais j'ai laissé un message au professeur Segara !

_**Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. 22h**_

Vicki hésita puis frappa nerveusement, elle savait qu'Henry sentirait son angoisse mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le vampire vint lui ouvrir assez rapidement et l'invita à rentrer.

Henry : Tu as trouvé quelque chose pendant mon sommeil ?

Il aborda le terrain du travail, il savait que la jeune femme se sentant dans un domaine qu'elle maitrisait, se détendrait doucement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, Vicki était trop fragile sur le domaine sentimentale. Vicki se passa la main sur la nuque, avant de croiser le regard du séduisant vampire, qui lui souriait, ne résistant pas à la provoquer de cette manière.

Vicki : Coreen a fait des recherches, mais elle doit encore voir avec le docteur Segara.

Henry : Betty est la mieux placé pour l'aider.

Vicki : Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle.

Henry : En effet, Betty et moi avons été très proche fut un temps. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on soit là pour parler de ma relation avec Betty.

Vicki : Oui en effet.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, Henry lui saisit doucement le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder

Vicki : Henry, je ne suis pas comme toi.

Henry : Heureusement.

Il réussit enfin à lui arracher un vrai sourire. Elle était belle quand elle souriait.

Henry : Vicki, le billard nous a peut-être contraint, mais tout ce que je t'ai dit était la vérité. Je t'aime Vicki.

Vicki : Pour combien de temps ? Non Henry, je n'ai pas envie de jouer sur ce terrain là.

Henry : Vicki, je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, princesse.

Vicki s'éloigna, elle venait de mal prendre le surnom et se dirigeait vers la porte. Henry utilisa sa rapidité, pour la prendre de vitesse. Lui bloquant le passage.

Henry : Vicki, Vicki, Vicki...

Il la regarda avec douceur. Elle était là, vulnérable devant lui. Essayant de se cacher derrière une pseudo colère. Il lui caressa l'ovale du visage. Elle était belle et incapable de faire face à ses sentiments, une équation dangereuse et difficile à gérer. Mais du haut de ses quatre siècles d'expérience, il avait de la ressource et la farouche envie de ne pas la perdre.__Il n'y avait que très peu de femmes à qui il avait accordé une telle confiance, un tel degré d'intimité spirituelle. Oui Vicki était vraiment à part, et leur échange sur ce billard n'avait fait que renforcer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était un tel mélange d'oppositions, elle pouvait être tellement déterminée et en même temps tellement fragile. Elle était là si fragile, ne sachant que dire que faire, Henry se livrait, il mettait son cœur à nu, il ne jouait pas et rien que cela la terrorisait. Elle fuyait son regard, le vampire sentait sa gêne, sa peur, ses craintes et son désarroi. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ni l'effrayer. Vicki voulait essayer de parler mais aucun son ne sortait, finalement elle réussit à prononcer quelques mots.

Vicki : on devrait aller voir si Coreen a avancé dans les recherches !

Elle esquivait encore une fois le sujet mais Henry lui n'en avait pas l'intention, il l'empêcha une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte.

Henry : Vicki, ne fuit pas une nouvelle fois, je t'en pris.

Vicki : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Tu as gagné je suis terrifiée. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi, parce que j'ai peur d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois... Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu voulais je veux partir. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

Elle savait que c'était inutile, Henry serait toujours physiquement plus fort qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, elle en avait trop dit, et se sentait faible devant un homme avec tant de charisme, elle avait envie de lui mettre son point dans la figure, lui et ses presque 5 siècles d'expérience.

Henry l'attrapa fermement par les épaules, l'obligeant à l'affronter et à l'écouter.

Henry : Vicki, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te brusquer, ou de te faire du mal, mais je ne te laisserais pas encore fuir ! Au cours de ma longue expérience j'ai appris que s'enfermer dans une carapace, refouler ses sentiments, n'avançaient pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est se détruire et passer à côté de choses merveilleuses !

Vicki : ben justement parlons' en de ta longue expérience ! Quand tu te sera lassé de moi, tu me jetterais comme un vulgaire jouet et moi… moi je resterais avec ma peine !

Henry : t'ais je déjà dis une fois que j'avais agit comme ça avec une femme qui comptait pour moi, t'ais je déjà laissé, abandonné ? Vicki tu te sens à nu, tu es paniquée et surtout pas rationnelle !

Vicki : Moi ? Pas rationnelle ?

Henry : Vicki, je crois que je sais par quoi j'ai été séduit en premier chez toi : tu es une véritable tête de mule !

Vicki : Hé !

Henry lui sourit doucement et la jeune femme sembla se détendre quelques instants.

Henry : Je t'aime Vicki et ça ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Je t'aime trop pour ça et je ne renoncerais pas à toi pour rien au monde.

Vicki : Se serait tellement moins dur si...

Henry : Si quoi ?

Vicki : Si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi.

Henry fut surpris d'autant de sincérité de la part de la jeune femme, il la voulait sincère et pourtant s'attendait à ce qu'elle esquisse encore une fois le sujet. Vicki se mordit la lèvre inférieure consciente que la discussion n'allait pas en rester là, elle venait de prononcer la phrase de trop. Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna, c'était Coreen. Sauvez pense t elle ! Elle décrocha après avoir eut l'approbation du regard du vampire.

Vicki : je t'écoute Coreen !

Henry : on progresse, tu as au moins admis que tu avais des sentiments à mon égard !

Coreen : Segara a peut être une piste, on arrive avec le repas !

Vicki : Evitez d'en prendre pour Henry !

Coreen : Très drôle !

Et la jeune gothique lui raccrocha au nez. Vicki releva les yeux vers le vampire.

Vicki : N'en fait pas tout un fromage, ça ne regle pas notre problème.

Henry : J'en ai pourtant l'impression, Vicki, tu n'as qu'une vie.

Vicki : Justement !

Le vampire fit un nouveau pas vers elle, jusqu'a se que son torse frôle celui de la jeune femme.

Vicki : Henry, non...

Il lui frôla la joue de sa main, lui caressant le contour du visage.

Henry : Vicki, je t'aime.

Il senti son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore, elle était à deux doigts de rendre les armes. La froideur de sa peau mêlée à la douceur du geste, la faisait frissonner, elle ferma les yeux autant pour savourer l'instant que pour essayer de reprendre un peu de contenance et repousser le vampire. Il approcha son visage du sien, humant son parfum se perdant dans son cou, Vicki se sentait défaillir, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il l'avait gagné, elle s'abandonnait et le vampire le sentait. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle ne riposta pas, prenant ce geste ou plutôt l'absence de réaction pour une invitation son baiser se fit plus soutenu, Vicki resta quelques secondes passive avant de répondre à son baiser qui s'enflamma assez rapidement. Mais ce moment de pur délice fut interrompu par un bruit à la porte. Henry mit fin au baiser, sans pour autant retirer ses bras de la taille de la jeune femme.

Vicki : Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là.

La jeune femme était appuyée contre la porte qu'ils devaient ouvrir mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir bouger.

Henry : Non mais je ne suis pas infaillible, après tout je ne suis qu'un homme.

Vicki : C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Elle lui posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de lui tapoter la joue.

Vicki : Je crois qu'il faut ouvrir Don Juan.

Henry : Malheureusement oui. Mais on en reparle plus tard.

Elle lui lança un regard remplit de crainte, elle avait peur de la suite. Le vampire fit mine d'ignorer son regard et ouvrit la porte. Coreen et Betty firent leur entrée.

Coreen : Repas chinois à volonté ! Si tu savais les découvertes qu'on a fait, c'est incroyable ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer telle chose possible !

Vicki : ton excitation habituelle face au supernaturel je connais mais là tu me fais presque peur !

Betty : Il y a une rumeur ou plutôt un mythe qui relate que dans l'ancien temps, les démons qui avaient fautés ou encore qui avaient été vaincu par le bien, aurait été affaibli de leur pouvoir et emprisonné dans des objets !

Vicki : L'idée n'est pas mauvaise !

Coreen : le truc, c'est qu'avec le temps, ces démons bien qu'affaibli ont réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'objet le rendant maléfique, toute personne en contact avec et sous son emprise et l'objet puiserait toute son énergie jusqu'à la fusion !

Vicki : La fusion ?

Betty : la ou les personnes se retrouvent prisonniers de l'objet !

Coreen : et plus l'objet se « nourrit », plus il devient maléfique et puissant !

Vicki : Fabuleux ! Et comment on s'en débarrasse ? Peut-on sauver les personnes prisonnières ?

Betty : et bien, de ce côté-là on n'a pas trouvé grand-chose si ce n'est que résister à l'objet l'affaiblirais voire l'anéantirais mais pour les victimes précédentes aucune révélation !

Henry : L'objet est donc affaibli on a une chance de l'anéantir.

Coreen : (manquant de s'étouffer) Je te demande pardon... Tu veux dire que toi et Vicki... On peut avoir des détails...

Vicki : Coreen !

Betty observa le vampire, elle était à la fois heureuse pour lui et jalouse, Henry avait à une époque beaucoup compter pour elle. Vicki serait bien avec lui, le lien qui les unissait était intense et Henry serait le seul capable de la protéger d'elle même.

Vicki : Bien on y retourne, on résiste et le tour est joué !

Henry : je ne pense pas que ça sera si facile, vu notre première expérience ! Dois je te rappelez la situation ?

Coreen oui je pense que tu devrais !

Vicki : Coreen !

Coreen : c'est purement professionnel ! Si vous voulez qu'on vous aide efficacement alors il faut qu'on est….des éléments !

Vicki : très bien dans ce cas, on envoi deux personnes qui n'ont aucune attirance sexuelle et hop, il essais de les corrompre, il résiste et l'affaire est classée !

Betty : je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet endroit mais je pense que si c'est deux individus qu'il a commencé à asservir, l'anéantissement sera plus puissant, si cette fois-ci elles lui résistent ! Vous pensez en être capable ?

Henry : C'est dangereux mais je crois que ça devrait aller. Vicki ?

Vicki : Je n'y arriverais pas seule.

Henry : Qui te parle d'être seule. Je suis toujours avec toi.

Coreen et Betty se sentaient de trop, dans cette échange entre les deux amants.

Vicki : Je... D'accord. Mais...

Henry : Mais quoi ? Je sais que tu as peur.

Vicki : (se défendant) Je n'ai pas peur !

Henry : Vicki !

Le prince de la nuit se leva et prit la main de la jeune femme l'entrainant avec lui dans la chambre, il voulait lui parler seul à seule.

Henry : Princesse.

Vicki : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Henry : Tu me fais confiance ?

Vicki : Bien sûr mais...

Henry : Je sais que pour toi se genre d'échange est quelque chose de vraiment intime mais là on n'a vraiment pas le choix. Et puis tu dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Elle esquissa un sourire, ce qui ravit le cœur de beau vampire.

Henry : Je te promets qu'ensuite on fera les choses dans l'ordre et dans la plus pure tradition romantique.

Vicki : Je ne te demande pas de changer pour moi. Pour toi le sexe est source de nourriture, pour moi... Laissez tomber, Allons s'y !

Henry : on n'en restera pas là princesse, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Vicki : le contraire aurait été étonnant ! Peut-on revenir à l'essentiel ? As-tu besoin de te restaurer avant…. !

Henry je mangerais un bout en chemin !

Vicki le regarda surprise.

Henry : je plaisantais ! J'arriverais à canaliser…à me contrôler !

Vicki sortit la première, elle attrapa sa veste et celle du vampire qu'elle lui lança. Ils avancèrent vers la sortie mais Vicki fit demi-tour, elle nota une adresse sur un bout de papier.

Vicki : Si on échoue trouvez un autre moyen de détruire ce billard de malheur !

Coreen : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Vicki : Je ne plaisante pas.

Coreen : Je sais, moi non plus.

Henry prit la main de sa jeune compagne et l'entraina avec lui. Le couple marcha main dans la main dans la nuit, profitant du silence, se dirigeant vers la parking où était garé la BMW. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir.

Henry : Vicki ?

Vicki : Ca va aller. Je voulais juste que tu saches que moi aussi je... moi aussi je t'...

Henry : Je le sais, prend ton temps. Moi non plus je ne te demande pas de changer.

Il lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui ouvrir galamment la porte, il savait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, il pouvait donc l'admirer à sa guise. Elle se glissa dans l'habitacle attendant que le vampire démarre. Il la sentait nerveuse sur le siège passager. Doucement il lui posa la main sur le genou, essayant de la rassurer d'une pression. Il ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas encore prête à s'ouvrir à leur relation. Elle était encore trop rétissante, trop craintive. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la salle de jeux, Henry sentait le danger dans tout son être. Vicki quant à elle était partagée entre 2 sentiments, anéantir cet objet et en même temps en son contact il lui était si facile d'exprimer son ressentit.

Henry : Prête ?

Vicki : je crois !

Henry ouvrit la porte, Vicki entra talonnait de près par le vampire qui lui tenait la taille. Ce simple petit geste avait le don de la faire fondre, elle accéléra le pas se dégageant de la petite pression de la main d'Henry qui comprit aussitôt et sourit. Il se tourna vers elle et lui caressa la joue.

Vicki : Henry, il faut que tu sois assez fort pour nous deux, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir…

Henry : Vicki, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il était attiré par elle, mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la proximité du billard ou son désir grandissant pour la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa comme jamais, frôlant à peine la pulpe de ses lèvres, le baiser s'enflamma en un rien de temps, le subconscient de Vicki n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de le repousser, mais son conscient ne le pouvait et ne le voulait, c'était si agréable, ses lèvres étaient si douces. Leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver. Trouve un moyen de vous refroidir pensa t elle ! Une nouvelle fois leur lèvres se désunirent, elle murmura alors : Mike ! Le vampire se recula brusquement de la jeune femme pour croiser son regard, la jeune femme murmura une nouvelle fois le nom de son ancien amant. S'en était trop pour Henry qui repoussa littéralement la jeune femme avant de se montrer sous sa vraie nature. Aux prises avec la jalousie et la colère, Henry était dans un état second. Vicki recula d'un pas, elle avait déjà vu la bête qui sommeillait chez lui.Il fit un pas vers elle laissant échapper un grognement de prédateur.

Vicki : Henry, non...

Il avança encore.

Vicki : Henry tu me fais peur...

Il était très près d'elle, un peu trop près à son gout. Mais le vampire la contourna se dirigeant vers le billard y mettant toute ses forces, il frappa sur l'objet démoniaque, ainsi affaiblie, se dernier se brisa sans aucune résistance. Une forme de brume verdâtre s'en échappa. Les boules de billard trop nombreuses pou un jeu classique roulèrent sur le sol avant de devenir des formes fantomatiques blanches. Ses formes au semblant de forme humaine, s'élevèrent deux par deux, tournant quelques instants autour du couple avant de monter vers le ciel. Un sentiment de bien être, de bonheur et de soulagement provenant des fantômes, envahie l'âme du couple. Le visage du vampire repris forme humaine et se tourna vers Vicki avant de lui tendre la main. Vicki ne bougea pas, elle restait fixe. Henry avança vers elle la prenant par la taille. Il l'amena a lui brusquement mais alors qu'il voulu l'embrasser, elle le repoussa, il pouvait sentir son inquiétude.

Henry : Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, rentrons à la maison !

Vicki : plus rien à craindre ! Je voulais que tu que nous nous ressaisissions, pas que tu sortes de tes gongs, tel un enragé !

Henry tu voulais que je réagisse ! J'ai réagit !

Vicki : tu plaisantes, tu as littéralement explosé ! J'ai même regretté de ne pas avoir un pieu sur moi !

Henry : Tu sais très bien ce que je suis Vicki. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché.

Vicki : Je... Je vais rentrer chez moi... On se voit demain.

Henry sentait le soleil poindre à l'horizon, apparemment ils avaient passé plus de temps ici que ce qu'il pensait. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui et vide. Il ne pouvait pas poursuivre Vicki, de peur qu'elle n'est pas d'abris efficaces pour lui chez elle. Tant pis il devra attendre le prochain couché de soleil.

Vicki passa la journée à pester contre sa stupide réaction. Elle connaissait sa condition, c'était même ce qui faisait une partie de son charme et ce qui l'attirait chez lui, ce côté dangereux et elle avait piqué une colère tel une enfant. La vérité c'est qu'elle redoutait la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir tous les deux. Oui elle avait des sentiments pour lui, oui elle était attirée par lui et c'était bien là tout le problème. La jeune détective s'était fait surprendre par la nuit, le soleil avait disparu faisant resurgir sa peur primaire. Non, il n'osera pas venir ici, il ne l'a jamais fait ! Je n'ai qu'à rester ici cette nuit attendre que le jour se lève ! En même temps je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie à l'éviter songea t elle !

…..

Elle faisait les cents pas dans son appartement passant de la télé à un livre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriver à capter son attention, elle pense à lui, se demanda ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devait penser de son attitude. C'était insupportable, elle décida d'aller se détendre dans un bon bain puis finalement partit se coucher.

Minuit quarante cinq c'est l'heure qu'afficher son réveil, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva et sans allumer, elle ne connaissait que trop bien les lieux, elle se rendit à la cuisine, bu et retourna dans son lit, à tâtons, elle chercha le haut de sa couette, elle finit par la trouver, découvrant par la même occasion la main qui la lui tendait.

Henry eut tout le loisir de l'observer sursauter dans le noir.

Vicki : Henry...?

Henry : Oui c'est moi.

Il tendit la main vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et alluma. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité. Elle le découvrit assis sur le bord du lit entrain de l'observer. Il paraissait si jeune, et pourtant. Elle tendit une main versa sa joue. Henry savait très bien qu'elle le discernait à peine, il attrapa ses lunettes et les lui glissa sur le bout de son nez. Vicki ne savait que faire, que dire, sa seule réaction fut de remonter sa couette sur elle comme pour cacher son corps peu vêtu.

Le vampire esquissa un sourire devant sa timidité. Il l'avait vu nue il y a peu de temps, ils avaient partagé des moments très intimes et voilà qu'elle se cachait. Il lui prit la main l'empêchant de terminer ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Vicki : Henry, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi au juste...

Henry : Vicki, je ne te demande rien, je veux que tu restes toi même.

Il fut surpris quand elle le serra brusquement dans ses bras.

Vicki : Je ne te mérite pas.

Henry : Je peux avoir un peu de place ?

Il lui indiqua son lit du doigt. Elle sembla hésitée avant de lui ouvrir sa couette. Henry retira ses chaussures et se glissa à ses cotés. Doucement il la prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Vicki, était là blottit contre lui, savourant cet instant, elle avait envie de lui ouvrir son cœur mais la peur la paralysée, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait confiance à quelqu'un et n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher d'assez près pour qu'il puisse toucher sa carapace mais avec Henry tout était si différent si facile mais en même temps si déroutant.

Henry : Prend ton temps princesse, mais tu finiras par me parler.

Vicki : Tu sais ce que je ressens, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour l'exprimer.

Henry : Je sais. Mais laisse-moi aller à toi.

Vicki : Il faudra du temps.

Henry : J'ai l'éternité.

Vicki : Moi pas! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que pour qu'une relation marche il ne faut pas que se soit à sans unique hors c'est toi qui donne, qui t'investit, mais jusqu'à quand? Ce blocage que je fais peut durer mais toi attendras tu?

Henry : En 480ans, j'ai appris la patience. Et je t'aime trop pour renoncer à toi.

Vicki : Tu es trop parfait.

Henry : Je ne suis pas parfait Vicki, peut être un peu plus que Mike mais je ne le suis pas.

Elle explosa de rire ne s'attendant vraiment pas à se genre de remarque dans une conversation aussi intime dans son lit. Il adorait la voir rire, elle était si belle, il glissa son index sous son menton avant de capturer avec douceur ses lèvres. Il était si doux, tendre, attentionné, il la comprenait comme personne, il savait tant lui parler, la réconforter, l'apaiser, la situation lui paraissait insurmontable mais pourtant dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler tout devenait si simple, elle aurait voulu figer ce moment.

Vicki : Je te promets de me faire violence !

Henry : Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Vicki : Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ses derniers temps.

Henry : Alors ferme les yeux.

Vicki : Et toi ?

Henry : Je veille sur toi, princesse.

Il avait dit ça tout naturellement et la jeune femme se blottie un peu plus dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux. S'endormant, elle lui murmura un "Je t'aime" qui réchauffa le cœur du vampire. Il lui retira ses lunettes avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front. L'avenir promettait d'être... intéressant !

FIN


End file.
